dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964 in The Bronx, New York) is an American voice actor known for his extremely deep voice, who has done many roles for collaborations between DC Comics and Warner Bros., including the Joker in The Batman and Trigon in Teen Titans. DCAU filmography File:Al.png| Al File:Mutant Leader.png| Mutant Leader File:Chandler.png| Chandler File:FatT.png| Fat T File:RobertHawkins.png| Robert Hawkins File:BernieRast.png| Bernie Rast File:Kangor.png| Kangor File:Onyx.png| Onyx File:Onini.png| Onini File:Lobowebseries.gif| Lobo File:Fat Whutzat.png| Fat Whutzat File:Mr. Foley.png| Mr. Foley File:Curtis.png| Curtis File:General Wells.png| General Wells File:CarltonDuquesne.png| Carlton Duquesne File:Slaz.png| Slaz * "Fun and Games" - Cop * "Tools of the Trade" - Al Video games * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Darkseid * "Legends of the Dark Knight" - Mutant Leader, Cop (uncredited) Feature films * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Carlton Duquesne * Lobo, Slaz, Fat Whutzat, Mudboy * "Shock to the System" - Robert Hawkins * "Aftershock" - Robert Hawkins * "The Breed" - Robert Hawkins * "They're Playing My Song" - Robert Hawkins * "The New Kid" - Robert Hawkins * "Child's Play" - Robert Hawkins, Sumokiri (uncredited) * "Sons of the Fathers" - Robert Hawkins * "Bent Out of Shape" - Robert Hawkins, Onyx (uncredited) * "Junior" - Robert Hawkins * " " - Robert Hawkins * " " - Robert Hawkins * "Brother-Sister Act" - Bouncer * "Static Shaq" - Robert Hawkins, Kangor (uncredited) * "Frozen Out" - Robert Hawkins * "Sunspots" - Robert Hawkins, Security guard (uncredited) * "Pop's Girlfriend" - Robert Hawkins * "Bad Stretch" - Robert Hawkins * "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets" - Robert Hawkins, Omar Harmozi (uncredited) * "The Big Leagues" - Kangor * "Jimmy" - Robert Hawkins * " " - Kangor * "Static in Africa" - Robert Hawkins * "Showtime" - Bernie Rast, Robert Hawkins (uncredited), Onyx (uncredited) * "Consequences" - Robert Hawkins, Onyx (uncredited) * "Romeo in the Mix" - Bernie Rast * "Trouble Squared" - Robert Hawkins * " " - Robert Hawkins * "Blast From the Past" - Robert Hawkins * "Out of Africa" - Robert Hawkins, Onini (uncredited) * "Fallen Hero" - Robert Hawkins * " " - Robert Hawkins * "Linked" - Robert Hawkins * "Wet and Wild' - Bernie Rast * "Kidnapped" - Robert Hawkins, Onyx (uncredited), Kangor (uncredited) * "Power Outage" - Robert Hawkins, Kangor (uncredited) * "Black Out" - Security chief * "Disappearing Inque" - Chandler * "Joyride" - Pilot, Fat T (uncredited) * "Resume Mission" - Mr. Foley, Cop (uncredited) * "The Hologram Man" - Curtis * "Secret Origins" - General Wells * "Starcrossed" - General Wells, Hawk soldier (uncredited), Station Hawk (uncredited) }} See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series|List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans|List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] External links * * Kevin Michael Richardson at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Lobo: Webseries voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors